


The Ice Wolf Paladin

by Elementiss_5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood moon, Gen, Magic, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: The paladins of Voltron are searching for their lost member, the blue paladin. But Lance was been forced to have wolf DNA and ice magic implanted in him, thanks to Haggar and meets an old friend. But when he begins to experience changes in his system, he stays away from the team and finds the same preson he met and he tries to help Lance out, but when the paladins find out, how will they treat him, especially Keith?





	1. Lycanthrope Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I came up with, while watching Wolves. Good movie, if you like blood gore and just a good movie with the supernatural powers of lycanthrope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off the movie "Wolves." It's a good movie, in my opinon and I loved every second of it. Minus the sex scene that they did. It's still good. I'd recommend it if you're allowed to watch rated R movies

Sitting in a purple cell, the blue paladin, Lance was beginning to wake up, after being out for a few days or months as it felt like to him. He looked around, only to see purple lights outside the barred cell and two guards outside his cell. He looked down, to see a silver cuff on his right ankle, connected to a chain on the wall.He let out a breath, as his head hit the back of the cell wall.

He then heard the door open, to reveal Haggar, the witch who hurt Shiro. He got up, ready to attack, until he felt his hands pulled behind his back, in a cuff like position. She smiled and made her left finger, in a following postion and two druid guards put a hand on one of Lance's arms, leaving burises on his arms. They followed Haggar out of the cell, down a series of hallways, until they reached a room with a strap down table.

Lance gulped as the duids strapped him down to the table then standing out of the way. He struggled as much as he could, but only suceeded in making his wrists and ankles hurt. He let out a big breath and looked around the room, only to find the witch staring right back at him.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away once your system accepts the power we give and once you give in the beast. Then, you can join us." She said. He spat out, "No! I'll never betray my team. Or join the Galra." She said, with a wicked smile, "Oh you will. When you see the monster within."

She snapped her fingers and a needle with a blue liquid was put into her right hand. Lance gulped as the needle was put into the crack on the inside of his arm. She pushed down and the blue liquid enter his blood stream.

He began to feel as if ice was running all the way through his veins and spreading to his body. He then saw images of blood and claws and a brown wolf with glowing blue eyes. He let out a howl of pain, as his eyes became a glowing blue and became dark blue again, as he blacked out.

The witch smiled and snapped her fingers, sending him back to his cell, but she stopped them just as they were about to leave.

"Wait, let's put in the champion's little friend in there. The paladin will need some company until his pathetic team come to try and save him. He'll be happy to see the champion again."

The druid nodded and chained up an unconsious Lance and closed the cell doors, following Haggar's orders. They came back with Matt, still in his prisoner garments and threw him into the cell. He looked back up at them, as they closed the cell doors. He watched as the guards and Haggar walked away, leaving him alone. He hit the ground of the cell, in fustration.

He looked at Lance, seeing the paladin armor and the chain on his ankle. He hit the back of the cell wall and put his head in his hands. He then felt a burning in his head and his eyes shirted golden yellow, but became brown again.

"What did the Galra do to me? I'm now scared of what's inside of me." He silently said to himeself.

He then heard a groan and saw Lance open his eyes and thought he saw a blurry Pidge.

"Pidge?" He asked, a little woozy.

"I'm sorry, but who is Pidge?" Matt asked.

Lance shook his head and watched as his vision cleared up, seeing Matt for the first time.

"Oh sorry, I thougth you were someone else." Lance said, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

Matt chuckled a little and so did Lance.

Lance held out his hand and said, "Lance McClain, blue paladin."

Matt took his hand and said, "Matt Holt, member of the Kerebros Mission."

Lance smiled and asked, "So wait, do you know Pidge or Shiro?"

Matt let go of his hand and said, "I don't know a Pidge, but I do know Shiro. He saved me, but I still couldn't find my father. Haggar then experimented on me and I don't know what for sure she did to me. But I do think that I know have Galra DNA coursng through my veins."

Lance gasped and said, "Well i think she did something into me. I rememer feeling ice go through my veins and seeing blood and a brown wolf with blue eyes.

Lance then said, "Well, I think Pidge's real name is Katie. I mean, I alligned the facts when she told us she was a girl and she was related to you. I don't think she knows the fact that I know about it."

Matt smiled and said, "So she's been searching for us all this time. I didn't even know that she was still looking."

Lance replied, "Oh yeah. She even had to dress up like a boy just to get into Garrison and hack into the computer, since she got kicked out and the guards were told to look out for her."

Matt chuckled a little and so did Lance. They then began to talk about the paladins and Voltron. Lance told him so many stories about the paladins and Matt liked hearing of the time Pidge helped save the whole team. He's always been proud of his little sister and this takes it up to a whole new level.

Lance then began to feel a slight headache come on, but didn't care about it, until it took over his head. He put his left hand on his forehead as he flet like his skull was about to break up.

Matt saw this and tried to ask him something, but all Lance heard was the pounding of the ears. He then saw the visions of the wolf, but now it was attacking the team. First Coran, then Allura. Next up was Keith then Hunk and Pidge. Lastly was a battle, between the wolf, Shiro and Matt. He then saw Matt and Shiro on the ground, with Matt having fangs and golden eyes.

A pain in his chest began to grow and he got on his knees and put a hand on his chest. Matt tried to help him, butr he ended up getting stratched by Lance's hand, leaving a mark on his upper arm. He put his other hand on it, to stop the bleeding and saw as Lance passed out.

He then saw Haggar pass by the cell and ask Matt, "Aww, is the little galra getting along with his new friend?"

He said, "I'm not a galra! I' m human witch!"

Haggar laughed and said, "You'll see soon enough. Just like the paladin. The vemon is infecting his systems, changing it for the next stage of plans. This will be the end of the paladins and Voltron, once and for all!

Her wicked laugh filled the hallways as she felt Matt and an unconsious Lance in their cell.


	2. Bring them home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally have a chance to find Lance and get an extra member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are reading my stories and I may have another story with Klance in it. Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. Pardon my crappy spelling.

Walking around his bedroom, in circles, Shiro was trying to figure out how to find Lance. They have tried everything to find him and get him home, but nothing has worked. Everyone was starting to worry, especially Hunk. Shiro blamed himself, after that fight with Lance, making him try and claer his head but ended up getting captured by the Galra

He then heard the alarms go off and he ran out of his room, to see Pidge, Keith and Hunk around Allura with Coran at her side, in the main throne room.

"Paladins, I have finally found Lance's signal from his bayard. But the problem is that he's on a Galra ship."Allura said. "We have to rescue him." Pidge said, earing a nod from the rest of the group but Shiro.

Shiro said, "No, I need to rescue him. Because of me, he went off on his own and got captured. He was trying to talk some sense into me and I blew it. I need to be the one to rescue him." Hunk said, "Shiro, I know Lance better than anyone and he's been like a brother to me for so long. I need to help him out this time. He's helped me before and I need to repay him."

Pidge moved her glasses a little and said, "Lance helped me through those times when I was scared about weith or not I'll find my father. I'm gonna help out too."

Everyone looked at Keith and he just blew some hair out his face and nodded. Allura smiled and pulled up a holographic map of the space, talking wit hthe other of how they were gonna get Lance out.

Meanwhile, Lance and Matt were still stuck in this Galra cell, as Lance began to shiver. Matt looked over at him and he could hear Lance's teeth just chatter away. He put a hand on his ear and was relieved when it was a normal ear.

"Lance, why are shivering?" Matt asked. "B-b-because it's s-s-so c-c-cold in here." He barley managed to get out of his mouth."

Matt came over and tried to put a hand on Lance's shoulder, but silently winced from the cut that was still open. Lance heard this and looked over at Matt, seeing the open claw mark cut. Lance then looked at one of his hands and saw blood on his fingertips. His breathing quickened, as his eyes grew wide. Matt saw this and put his hands in front of Lance, despite of the protest from his arm.

"Lance I'm fine. It's jsut a little scratch on my arm. The Galra did it to me." He said.

Lance then began to scoot away from Matt, thinking that he might hurt him again. Matt saw this and tried to get closer to Lance, but only resulted in Lance moving away from him more.

"Lance, from what you told me about some of the stuff you've done, I know that you would never do something like this on purpose. If you want to blame someone, blame Haggar from doing this to you." Matt said.

The two then heard alarms go off and guards run by their cell, only to get hit with a blast of yellow. They both then saw Hunk, in full armor run right in front of their cell. Lance smiled and so did Hunk, but Matt didn't know what was going on. Hunk blasted through the door and gave Lance his bayard and helmet. He make it into a gun and used it to fire at his and Matt's chains. Hunk raced in for Lance, but was confused out the other human with him.

Hunk, this is Matt Holt, Pidge's older brother. He and I sort of became cell mates together." Lance said, giving a hand to Matt.

Hunk nodded and he made a gesture with his arm, telling the two to come on. Lance put on his helmet as he ran out the door, but stopped when he saw Matt wasn't with them. He turned around and saw Matt's arm was getting to him. Lance looked at his own hand again, seeing the blood was gone and he raced back in. He put Matt's uninjured arm on his shoulder and he went as fast as he could with Matt on his side.

Meanwhile, Hunk was in his lion, hoping that Lance and Matt were nearby, coming around to join him. He saw Lance come into the head and he saw Matt was knocked out with a bleeding arm.

"What happened to Matt?" Hunk asked, turning around to see the two.

Lance got scared and said, "He got cut by a Galra, while he were in the cell. I saw his fall down and saw the blood loss was getting to him. Hunk, we need to hurry. Now!"

Hunk turned around, not convinced by Lance's story. He got scared, thinking of the worst, but he put thsoe thoughts away, knowing both Lance and Matt neededd a pod now. He moved the controls and the yellow lion moved out of the gapping hole and they both saw black, red and green attacking the ship.

"I got Lance and an extra passenger. Heading back to the castle." Hunk said, over radio.

"Hunk, we don't have time for another passenger. We need to get Lance out of here." Pidge said, sounding a little annoyed.

Lance got on the channel and said, a little snarky, "Well I thought you wanted see your brother again, but we can just drop him back with the Galra. Your choice Katie Holt."

Pidge was about to say something, but Lance turned off the channel before she could reply. Hunk gave him a hurt face, but Lance then shook his head and fell down on the ground, unconsious. Hunk gulped and saw the castle of lions near by.

Everyone landed and Pidge took off her helmet, looking about ready to cry. Hunk came out his lion, carry both Lance and Matt on his shoudlers. Pidge and Shiro gasped and Pidge could feel tears run down her face.

"They both need a pod and a ton of rest." Hunk said. "But what Lance said." Pidge started off saying, but was cut off when Shiro said, "He's probably just blowing off some steam. He'll be back to normal in no time." Keith said, with his fingers in quotes "He probably just needs his 'beauty sleep."

Hagger looked at the cell where Lance and Matt was, joined by Sendak. He punched the wall and killed a few druids, seeing what happend.

"Nice job witch. Now they have the hybrid and the paladin. Now we don't have any leverage now against them."

Haggar made him hit a wall and and looked at him right in the eye.

"This was planned from the beginning. The blue paladin will come join us, because of the DNA implanted in him. It will let me control his wolf side and make him think that he's a monster. He will join us and we wil be able to finally get Voltron. That is Lord Zarkon's plan."


	4. NEED HELP

I need help with a story idea I came up with but i need your guys help. I need you guys to send in at least the four favorite anime that you guys like and if you want to, submit an oc but they have to have a few things.

Name

Creator

Age

Semblance

Weapon

Preminsion to use

Hair Color

Main outfit

Eye Color

And yes this will have elements of RWBY and I hope that you guys will like it. It won't be the same as the original show but I will try to match up with it.


End file.
